30 Reasons
by Dana2184
Summary: "just give me thirty reasons, why you won't go out with me" he begged "thats easy, I can think of more then thirty reasons" I replied "but heres the catch, you have to give me one reason a day, if you fail to give me one reason, you date me" he started "and if I do?" I asked "then I'll leave you alone and stop bugging you" he finished This out to be easy, So I thought...
1. Prologue

**So this my attempt at a Jatie story! its short I know because its more like a prolouge and I was going to have it longer, but I couldn't come up anything else. Mainly monologue but hopefully it gets better!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot! **

**Enjoy :)**

Let me tell you a little about me. My name is Katie Knight and I'm the twin to Kendall Knight. You never heard of us because well we're not famous. We're 17 and I'm older by 25 minutes and I make sure I rub it in his face all the time.

You see, my twin has three best friends, and let me tell you they are annoying at times, maybe its all this testosterone that is in the air. anonther key point you should know about me, is that my mother, Katrina passed away when we were 3 because of cancer.

So that just leaves me, my annoying twin Kendall and our father Kevin, and our pet dog Sissy. Sissy is the cutest thing ever. We also have a pig named Yuma, that is why we are banned from eating anything pigged related. and if you ever met her you would love her and not eat anything pig related either.

Kendalls three best friends Carlos, Logan and James are coming over and well you see, James thinks I'm in love with him or think that I have a crush on him. Its been like this since we were like 10 or something.

Carlos is this short (well acutally hes taller then me) Latino. He's pretty funny and well hes my best friend as well. Thats actually how he met Kendall. Carlos loves having fun and well he's hyper more then anything and he's always happy. I wouldn't really say he's hyper, more like he has tons of energy and you'll either dig that or not, its all up to you. He's really sweet and always there when you need him. He'll be the best boyfriend to anyone and he will more then likely treat her like the princess that she is. His words not mine.

Logan is well an inch or so taller then Carlos. He's like the nerd of the 'group' and he's like the big brother I've always wanted, even though I have Kendall. Logan's the oldest of us all. I've grown to be really good friends with them all. He's too smart for his own good. He's my personal tutor rather he wants to be or not. More then not he likes being my tutor and help me.

Then theres James. He's the tallest by like three inches, beating my brothers height. He's tan but he's lighter then Carlos shade of tan. I'll be the first to admit, James is hot and I'd totally date him. You know if it wasn't for him being egotistic but he has a good heart and a sometimes a good head on his shoulder. When we're not arguing or aimlessly flirting we get along, and he's a great person in all. he's like the attractive guy that everyone doesn't want to be related to and wants to date.

And if I must, there is my brother Kendall, hes a boy, he's 17, he has blonde hair and green eyes and well he's taller then me by like 5 inches or so. Theres not much to tell you about him. Um, well he likes hockey so I guess thats a plus? maybe?

Anyways, this is a story between me and James and how he wants to date me, but the only problem is, I don't want him to know that I would date him without all the reasons.

"so I guess I'll give you thirty reasons at the end of thirty days" I say to James

"Fair enough, and if you don't come up with 30 of them then you'll date me and if you do, then we'll only be friends and all feelings aside" he said with a bit of hurt in his voice at the end

I just nod my head and crawl into bed. These are going to be the longest 30 days off my life, I can promise you that.

Lets just hope that I don't start to fall for him, but who am I kidding, I probably will.

And with that, I fall asleep into a peaceful deep slumber.

**Please give me your honest opinion on this story by leaving a review! all it takes for the next chapter is a review, other wise you wont get one. I work too hard for this and I'm not going to waste my time writting if theres no reviews.**

**Peace Out, Girl Scout!**

**Dana**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry for taking so long to update this. Yes I know it's been 4 months and I'm truly sorry about that. Blame writers block, no reasons, lazy-ness, being sick, working, and just well one direction fan fiction stories. okay don't blame the last one because they didn't do anything.**

**I'm well aware that this is short but its better then nothing right? I'll let you decide how lame the first reason is!**

**Anyways any you awesome Jatie writers wanna help write different reasons? I'll give you full credit if you do! PM me if you want to.**

**You can go to polyvore . com and search hit-the-lights04 and look for Reason 1 if you wanna see the outfit.**

**Disclaimer I only own the reason, Carlos' nick name carebear. Science-Fantasy93 owns Batie Bear. And well I dont know big time rush. Otherwise I'd be listening to Logan sing me to sleep. oh and I dont know Burger King or Henderson Minnesota I just visit there.**

**Enjoy? :)**

* * *

"KATHERINE CLAIRE KNIGHT!" Logan screamed from downstairs

Eff what did he want; he wasn't tutoring me today was he? Wait it's the summer so he shouldn't need me should he?

I finished getting dressed and walked down the stairs almost slipping down the stairs cause of my socks, luckily Carlos was there to catch me.

"Thanks bear" I said kissing him on the cheek

"No probs" he replied and we walked into the living room

"Yes fruit cake?" I question Logan

"James is ready to take you on your first date of the summer" Care bear smirked

"It's not a date!" Kendall screamed

"Dall, shut up!" I laughed

"Oh so it is" Logan quizzed

"Well that's James, See ya!" I shouted and ran to the front door and grabbed my supra's and left the house putting my shoes on in the process

"Hey Katie," James greeted me when I got into the front seat.

"Hey James," I greeted back tying my left shoe then going after my right one.

"Ready for some fun?" he asked

"Sure," I said nodding my head and put my right foot down then buckled up

He pulled away from the curb and we drove to wherever he was taking us for the day.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see when we get there," he smirked

I rolled my eyes, reaching to turn up the radio since _Small Bump _by Ed Sheeran came on.

After about 10 songs and no talking from us we finally pulled into the place and from the sign reading: _Epic Batting Cages_ I'm guessing we're here.

"Batting Cages?" I asked in disbelief

"Yep." He said popping on the p.

"Fun," I said sarcastically

After we got out of the car and up to the place that we buy time we finally got into cage 8.

Here I am dressed as a nerd not thinking the whole reason thing would start today and I was clearly wrong. My question is why the batting cages? I'm just glad that he is not seeing me in a skimpy Victoria secret's bombshell bikini because that would've been interesting.

"Ready?" he asked handing me the pink and purple bat

"Sure," I said while shrugging

"Ladies first." He replied

Thinking this was easy I got ready and waited for the ball to come. Just as it was coming James decided to be a jerk.

"Don't miss," he joked

As soon as the ball came close enough I swung and the bat and ball hit perfectly on time sending the ball back to the thingy where the ball comes out.

"You were saying?" I taunted

He simply rolled his eyes getting into position for the ball so he could hit it.

45 minutes later and me winning we were finally done. Taking the bats back we went back to his car and buckled in.

"Where to know?" I asked

"Food." He said simply blasting the air conditioner and let me tell you it felt amazing.

Going to _Burger King_ We order, went to the park, ate then went home.

Pulling up to my house he stopped and I unbuckled turning to look at him.

"So reason number 1?" he asked

"You of all people think that girls don't have very good eye coordination that is insulting and pretty funny because you know I'm on the varsity baseball team." I said simply

Lame reason but hey it works. And he thinks that from time to time.

"Fair enough Batie Bear." He said using that nickname that he had given me since we were 6.

I simply nodded, gave him a hug and grabbed the four _Burger King _Crowns and going inside.

"So how was it?" Kendall asked after I shut the door and tossed them their crowns.

"It was okay," I started going to get a water bottle.

"So where did he take you?" Los asked

"Batting Cages." I said

"Oh fun," Logan said

"Well you did get some practice over the summer." Kendall said

"Yes I did, but I didn't think he'd take me there for the first day," I said resting my legs on the coffee table and letting the cool fan hit my warm body.

Hey its 98 degrees out and just standing out there in the Henderson, Minnesota weather makes your sweat.

"Well did you have fun at least?" Logan asked

"That indeed I did." I nodded taking a big swing of the water looking at the T.V.

Even though he took me to the batting cages it was quite fun. Well 1 down 29 days to go.

Wish me luck?

* * *

**A/Ns thank you to everyone who left those 10 reviews you guys are awesome please leave more? that would be really helpful!**

**Till next time,**

**Dana**


	3. reason 2

**A/N hello everyone! here is reason 2! I hope you like it. This one was written by Mystery Girl 911  She's an amazing writer and has amazing stories so please give her some love and look at her stories! Please enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this chapter it belongs to Mystery Girl 911 so please show some love. **

**this is an AU story so just in case you were wondering**

**Reason 2**

* * *

I sat down in a pew beside my mom. I was at my cousin's wedding and seeing that I lived in a small town where everyone knows everyone the Knight family was also invited. That meant Katie Knight too.

That girl has been driving me crazy! It's so obvious she likes me, she's just too proud to admit it. But I know she won't have thirty reasons, I mean come on. I'm James firkin Diamond! I have the face!

I bit down on my lip, fighting off the temptation to do my spirit fingers thing in the middle of the church.

I saw Katie, Kendall and Mama Knight walk up the aisle, passed us to where they were seated. God, Katie looked really beautiful in that outfit. She should wear more dresses; she has the figure for them.

"Katie looks really pretty." My mom said as if she had just read my mind.

"Whatever..." I muttered rolling my eyes but my mom gave me a nudge.

"Oh James you like her." She teased and started poking me playfully in the arm. I gave her the 'how did you know' look. "Carlos."

Figures, I thought. Our mothers always met up once a week to gossip and talk about our mistakes and Carlos always goes with them too. What can I say, he likes a good gossiping sessions.

I sat down at the table I was assigned to with my mom. I smiled when I heard that The Knights were also assigned to this.

I watched Katie and her family over talking to the receptionist. I watched as her smile turn into a frown. She looked over in my direction and stared daggers at me. Jeez it's not like I convinced my cousin to assign them to the same table as me, oh wait I did. Oops!

"Well hello there Katie." I said smirking.

"Shut up!" Katie snapped and sat down beside me.

"Someone's on their period..." I said under my breath. Lucky for me she didn't hear it. "You look beautiful."

Katie rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at me. "Ok, what part of shut up do you not get?"

"Jeez, Katie calm your tits." I replied making Kendall snigger.

Katie looked at me with fiery eyes. Oh no... She started punching my arm and it really hurt too.

I took out my mirror and lucky comb from my breast pocket and fixed my hair. I took one last look in the mirror before putting it away.

"You're such a girl James." Kendall said.

"Well I'm pretty like a girl." I retorted.

"True." Kendall said laughing. "I mean you did wear makeup on class picture day."

"I did not!" I yelled looking at the blonde with furrowed eyebrows and angry eyes. I heard Katie laughing her beautiful laugh beside me. God, I love that laugh. "I did no such thing! How dare you?!" I looked down at the table. "I had a zit..."

A half an hour past and I was finally left alone with Katie at our table. Mom and Mama Knight went to talk to the bride and groom and Kendall reluctantly went to get drinks.

"So Katie, what's your next reason?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your best friend's is your comb." Katie said bluntly.

Before I could protest a guy who I know as Kyle came over to us. "Hey Katie, wanna dance?" He asked politely.

Katie looked at me and smirked. "Yes, I'd love too." She turned back to Kyle and go up.

I watched them angrily as they danced. She's just doing this to make me jealous. And it's working...

* * *

**A/N thank you so much for all the reads and the 19 reviews it means alot! and if there is 20 i'll change it. but thank you to everyone who reviews this! :)**


	4. Reason 3

**A/N thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows on here! so here is the next chatper! I'm excited about this chapter because my best friend and the queen of jatie herself wrote this! and well she's just an amazing writer and amazing friend! So go give Science-Fantasy93 some love and read all of her amazing jatie stories and hey if you like HP go check out her HP stories as well.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this chapter nor do I own Big Time Rush, cause well lets face it, Logan is completely out of my league and I didn't come up with the idea of the show. **

**Reason 3 enjoy!**

* * *

I spent the next half hour watching Katie dance with Kyle, grinding my teeth the entire time. I got that she didn't want to go out with me; believe it or not that idea did manage to make its way through my brain. But that didn't mean that she had to flaunt her dislike of me in my face. Did the girl really hate me that much to go out of her way to hurt me?

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I got to my feet and headed over to another table, where a group of girls were sitting. I approached a pretty blonde one and held out my hand. "Would you care to dance with me?"

She smiled up at me and took my hand. "I'd love to."

I pulled her to her feet and led her to the dance floor, where she promptly wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katie scowl slightly, and I inwardly smirked. I spun the girl around under my arm, and she giggled.

Katie's scowl intensified, and she slowly began to lead Kyle over to where the girl and I were dancing.

I flashed Katie a grin. "Something I can do for you? I thought you were off dancing with – Ken doll, here."

Kyle blinked at me. "My name's Kyle…"

"You look like a Ken Doll and your first name starts with a K. Therefore, you're Ken doll to me."

The blonde stared at me for a moment, completely confused, before turning to Katie. "Hi, I'm Britney."

"Oh, a blonde who's name starts with a B. Barbie doll!" Katie chirped, before glaring at me. "Your originality and taste in girls sucks rocks."

"Uh, excuse me, I'm not the one who snapped at me for calling you beautiful and then went off to dance with Mr. Plastic over here." I waved my hand towards Kyle.

"You wouldn't shut up. I didn't want to talk to you," she informed me.

"Why? Afraid you might actually _want_ to date me?"

She snorted. "Date you? Please. There's a reason why we're doing the thirty reasons. If I wanted to go out with you, I would, and there wouldn't be any of this crap involved."

"You know, you don't have to be rude about it," I replied, pulling away from Britney. "I do have feelings you know." And with that, I stalked across the dance floor and down the hall, slamming into the men's bathroom.

It wasn't fair. I _really_ liked Katie. She was smart and beautiful and funny, and could be a total sweetheart when she wanted to be. But she could be such a brat to me. I couldn't figure out why she was so against going out with me. I mean, sure, I had my flaws, but didn't everyone? Were my flaws that much larger, that much more important to her than anyone else's?

I leaned against the bathroom wall, sighing. She was right. If she wanted to date me, she'd go out with me, but obviously she didn't. Maybe I should just call this whole stupid deal off…

The bathroom door swung open and Katie walked in.

"This is the _men's_ restroom," I informed her.

"I'm aware. I'm not blind, you know."

I rolled my eyes and moved to get past her, but she blocked me. "Look, I know I was rude, and I know you have feelings."

"Really? You could've fooled me."

"And I know I hurt you," she continued on. "And I'm sorry. But you could've asked to dance with me. You could've beat Kyle to the punch."

"You would've ripped my head off."

"You know, that's the thing about you. You're so persistent. Most boys would have backed off when I told them to shut up. But not you. You can't take a hint. And I had a bad day, and I just needed you to leave me alone."

"You could've told me that," I pointed out. "And you were just fine dancing with Kyle."

"Well, he doesn't bug me about every little thing."

"I only bug you about every little thing because I care."

"Well, maybe you should learn to care without having to get on my nerves constantly!"

"And maybe you should learn to just take a freaking compliment and not turn it into this whole mess!"

She growled and turned around, storming out of the bathroom. I followed her, straight out onto the dance floor. Before she could return to Kyle, however, I intercepted her, grabbing her hand and spinning her around so that she was pushed plush against me.

"Um…" Kyle cleared his throat, approaching us. "I was dancing with her…"

"Go wax your face, Ken doll," I suggested, holding Katie against me. "I'm dancing with her now."

"Whaaa…?"

I ignored him, and instead leaned down, my lips brushing against Katie's ear. "You're beautiful. You're sexy. But you're also a brat. You don't put up with me being an ass, so I'm not going to put up with you being a brat. Got it?"

She bit her lip, nodding.

"Good. Now, if you want to go back and dance with Ken doll, be my guest. But don't even think about jerking me around like that ever again. I won't stand for it. Got it?"

Once again, she nodded, before pulling back to look up at me. I let go of her and stepped back, before turning around and heading out onto the balcony, overlooking the lake. I leaned on the railings, breathing in the cool, sweet air, as somewhere inside the building, a clock chimed twelve times.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned my head slightly. Katie walked towards me, hair flowing down over her shoulders. "Kyle asked me out…"

"He did?"

"He did. But I told him he had to wait a month." She smirked slightly. "I may be a brat, but I'm still going to honor our agreement."

"He's going to have to wait a lot longer than a month," I told her.

"And why's that?" she flashed me a smile.

"Because," I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "there's no way you're going to be able to come up with twenty-eight more reasons. I may have my faults, but there can't be twenty-eight things you hate about me."

She grinned. "The clock just chimed midnight, which means technically tomorrow is today. And I already have a reason for you."

"Hit me with your best shot," I suggested, playing with a stand of her hair.

She batted my hand aside. "Over-confidence. You're so over confident that you really think you're going to win this."

"But I am," I replied. "You're just too stubborn to see it." And with that, I kicked away from the railings and headed back inside, grinning a little at the dumbstruck look on Katie's face.

* * *

**A/N okay so who loved that chapter as much as I did? Like I said in the second chapter, any of you amazing Jatie writers wanna help write this just PM me! So please leave me some love and review even though this isn't my chapter? and show Science-Fantasy93 some love as well! :)**

**Tell next time,**

**Dana**


End file.
